


Halloween Fix

by CaptainSimagines



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook - Freeform, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, F/M, Halloween, Halloween smutty fic, Porn With Plot, TinkerBell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSimagines/pseuds/CaptainSimagines
Summary: It is Halloween so time for a girl's night. However, Emma's night does not end like she expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to give you a special Halloween treat.. I cannot believe I wrote this.. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. This is the first time I actually wrote a smutty fic so yeah... be nice ;) Anyway, just a quick warning this is about to get really smutty so if you are not into that, do not continue reading. 
> 
> P.s. This one-shot is kinda based on a song let me know which song you think it is ;)

The girl's night had been Ruby's idea. She got it… it was their thing, going out on Halloween dressed as whatever they could make look the most sexy and try to get laid for the night. However, a lot had changed in the last year. Ashley got pregnant from her boyfriend, Thomas, and they had welcomed their little baby girl Alexandra just 4 weeks ago. Elsa had been really busy with her new job, since her ice sculpture art was discovered by some rich and famous guy who told all his friends about her and Elsa had now job offers till the end of next year, as well as the fact that she was now also sleeping with the rich guy. Ruby and Emma were sure that she was, even though she always denied it. And then there was Emma.. working hard, like really hard. She had gotten a lot of offers lately and was always busy trying to catch the next guy after the other. They did not intend to let Ruby down, it just kind of happened. So at the beginning of October Ruby had sent them all a message to keep the night of Halloween clear in their agenda's, she had scored tickets to the hottest party in town and they were going, all of them. 

Emma kind of felt excited to see all her friends again and the thought of maybe getting laid tonight did not make her anticipation for the party worse. It had been too long, too freaking long since she had had a good lay. You see, Emma was not really the relationship kind of girl, she was the one night kind of girl and that was fine. But with her work getting in the way it had been quite a few months since she had had the time to go out and find a nice guy to hook up with. The only guy in her life at the moment was the one and only Killian Jones, that annoying bastard. He had moved in to the apartment next to her just three short months ago, but it felt like an eternity. He kept on teasing her, always making these innuendo’s and then there was the fact that he was actually hot. Ruby had often told her to just get it on, but she could not do it. There was something about Killian Jones that felt off for Emma and she was not sure if it was in a positive or negative way. But tonight she would forget about all of it, her work, her bills and most certainly Killian Jones. 

When they arrived Emma could not believe her eyes. The party was on the top floor of some big company’s building and everywhere you looked you could see the amazing night skyline of New York. That was not even all of it, the party looked amazing, the decorations, the food, the drinks and even the bar were all Halloween themed, you could see quite a lot of money was invested in putting this all together and she now more than ever wondered how Ruby had managed to get them in. Everyone was dressed either really amazing and almost looked real or well kind of slutty. Emma certainly belonged in the last category. She was dressed as Tinkerbell, well not really the classic Tinkerbell as we all know her but you could definitely see that was who she was supposed to be. She had curled her hair and wore a green flower crown together with a short green skin tight dress, which had a glitter band by the waist and she had small wings who were just small enough so she would not stab someone in the eye. To finish off the look she had put on some nude high heel sandals and had done her make up quite natural. She felt good, sexy even and she was ready to have an amazing night with her girlfriends.  
At least that was the plan like three hours ago… but here she was on her own sitting at the bar. Ashley had to run home after one hour since Thomas had called that something was wrong with little Alex. Not even fifteen minutes later Elsa had disappeared as well and that left Emma alone at the bar. Ruby was still out on the dancefloor somewhere dancing with a guy and she had asked Emma to join her but Emma was not feeling it tonight. There were guys who came up to her, she had been offered many drinks, but they just were not interesting enough. She could not really put a finger on it but they just did not do it for her. What she hated herself the most for was the fact that she had been contemplating calling the one man she swore she would not think about tonight, Killian Jones. She could not call him.. she would absolutely not call him. 

“Oh fuck it” she hissed under her breath as the fished her phone out of her clutch. It was far after midnight and since she had been sitting at the bar all alone she had a few drinks, well not really a few more like a lot of drinks. Dialling his number she momentarily hesitated before pressing call. 

“Swan.. to what do I own the pleasure” she could hear him smirking on the other end of the phone. 

“So I did not know your company held such boring Halloween parties” she stated before going back to sipping on her drink. 

“Well Swan.. that is just because you are not attending the good party my company organizes… How did you even get in?” he sounded quite surprised and Emma almost snorted. 

“Ï have connections..” she stated as a matter of fact. 

“So… why did you call me Swan?”

“How can I get into that nice party you clearly are.. I’m bored here and there are no interesting guys here who I want to hook up with”

“You want to hook up with me Swan?” and there it was again, that teasing voice and that smirk. 

“I did not say that.. jeez stop flattering yourself Jones” she huffed.. why was this man being difficult. 

“Well.. I can get you in Swan.. there is just one thing I need to know”

“And what is that?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Seriously?!?”

“You want to get into the party or not?” 

“I’m dressed as Tinkerbell” she mumbled into the phone. 

“Well.. I’ll text you the information Swan.. see you there” he hung up the phone and before she could even look at her phone she saw she had a text from him giving her an address and online invitation so she could get in. Was he not going to pick her up at the door? Of course he was not going to do that what was she thinking, why would she even want him to do that in the first place.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
It did not take her too long to get to the given address and when she did she knew she was in for a good time. It was in a kind of shady club in a back alley of fifth avenue, there was a fire outside of the club and the decorations looked amazing. To her surprise she found Killian when she arrived at the door and fuck did he look good. Her eyes looked over his figure, looking at his outfit. He was looking so sexy and she did not know he could look this sinful. He was dressed all in black and leather and to finish off his outfit his hand was replaced by a hook. 

“Ah.. so there she is my Tinkerbell” he said to her while he smirked and came walking towards her. Why did his walking make him look even more sexy, what was wrong with her?

“Yeah well… here I am.. let’s go inside I want a drink” she giggled and she saw something change in his eyes. Why did she giggle? She never did, well maybe she was a bit more far gone than she thought she was. They walked inside as Killian greeted people in the room, before Emma could order Killian had already ordered for her. After their drinks arrived they went to sit at the bar and talked, Emma found she was actually quite enjoying herself although she also felt the alcohol really kicking in. One of Emma’s favourite songs started to play and she quickly stood up, grabbed Killian’s hand and forced him onto the dancefloor with her. They kept it friendly but after a few minutes she felt him press against her from behind, his arms finding their way around her hips while they moved together on the beat of the music. They moved quickly, his hands roaming her body while she kept bucking her hips onto him. She wanted him, she wanted him badly and by the looks of it he wanted her too. After a few songs she turned around, pressing herself even closer to him while she whispered in his ear. 

“Wanna get out of here.. captain” before pulling away and looking him in the eyes she gently bit his earlobe after which she heard him moan quietly. 

Before she could register what was going on Killian had grabbed her hand and was pulling her out of the club. They arrived on the street where they went to the side of the pavement trying to hail a taxi. While Killian was doing that Emma leaned into him kissing his neck softly and biting gently, she could hear him whimper from time to time while she continued with her teasing. After around five minutes a taxi finally pulled over and Killian quickly went to open the door, letting Emma onto the backseat first before getting in himself. He told the driver his address after which soon Emma came over to him and straddled his lap. 

“Now where were we..” she bit her lip while looking up at him, he looked wrecked. She quickly started on his neck again, leaving marks in the process. She heard that he was keeping in his groans as she began bucking her hips onto his. 

“You need to stop that Swan… now” his voice an angry whisper as he stilled her hips with his hands, which still contained the hook. Before she could get off of him the taxi came to a halt. Killian quickly payed the driver as they both stepped out of the taxi. 

Before she knew it she was pushed up against the wall of the elevator while they were on their way up to their floor. The sound that they arrived on their floor came at just the right time, before any clothing items could come off. Emma giggled and Killian kind of smirked at her while they walked to his apartment. As soon as the door was closed Emma was pushed up against the front door, her legs wrapping around Killian’s waist. 

“As much as I like the outfit…. It needs to come off” he groaned into her neck, quickly getting back to his task of leaving marks on her neck. Emma moaned as he pushed his hips into her, her dress rising up showing off her lace panties. God she was happy she threw on a nice pair. 

“We need to move this to somewhere else” Emma moaned into his ear when his hands were creeping underneath her dress. Killian grabbed her by both thighs, the hook of his costume pinning into the back of her thigh while he carried her to his bedroom. Emma fell back on the bed and giggled while she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He looked over her whole form, a smirk appearing on his face as he started to unbutton his shirt. He wanted to take the hook off when Emma made a protesting sound, eyebrow raised he looked up at her and saw her biting her lip. 

“Keep it on..” 

“You want me to keep the hook on love?”

“Make good use off it” she said teasingly and before she knew it Killian was ripping of her dress with the hook. God, this man was an animal and she had him all night, this was going to be amazing. After ripping off the dress his lips found hers as they went on with kissing each other. Killian now discarded the hook and started to move his hands all over her body as Emma’s hand were tangled up in his hair. Emma moaned when he started to massage her breasts, his lips moving lower and lower as he kissed behind her ear, her neck, her collarbone and finally arriving at her breasts. He kissed them all over, stopping at her nipples to suck on them and gently biting them before moving to the other. Emma was a moaning mess, wanting him to go lower to the place she needed him the most. He got the hint and went on to kiss all over her stomach, moving to her legs and teasing her by kissing her inner thighs. Suddenly he stopped and she looked up at him, his eyes silently asking for permission as the gave him a quick nod and he went back to kissing her inner thighs. 

“Stop teasing and get on with it!” she wanted him so much she was not in the mood for all this teasing. 

“Now where would the fun in that be” and he slowly started to kiss up to where she was hottest. When he finally started to kiss her folds Emma could not keep it in anymore, she was moaning and grabbing on to his hair like her life depended on it. 

“That’s it.. let me hear you love” he quickly went back to kiss, suck and lick her folds as Emma started to get closer and closer to her orgasm. 

“Gods Swan.. you are soaking for me.. come for me… let me hear how good I make you feel” his pace quickened as he drove Emma right to the edge. Just as she was about to come he stopped, full off unbelieve Emma looked up at him, anger covering her face. 

“Why the hell did you stop” she groaned as he started to unbuckle his leather pants. When the trousers as well as his underwear came off she knew why. His member was throbbing, it actually looked painful. He quickly went back to kissing her, his member sliding over her wet folds. 

“Need you in me right now” Emma moaned in his ear and that is what did it to him. He quickly slid into her folds, both moaning from the complete bliss of finally feeling each other completely. Killian soon quickening his thrust as Emma scratched her nails on to his back, never had it felt like this. 

“Oh god please.. keep going oh” she was screaming at this point. 

Killian felt his release getting closer and closer, she felt too good, too tight he was not going to last long. He quickly grabbed her by the hips, turning them around so Emma was now on top of him. She quickened the pace even more, pursuing her orgasm. 

“Fuck Swan.. you feel amazing”

“Oh god… I.. I’m gonna come…”

“God love me too… come for me” before she knew it he took her over the edge, Killian following suit himself. Out of breath she fell limp on top of him, hearing his heart go a thousand miles an hour. 

“Fuck that was amazing” she said still trying to catch her breath. He moved some strands of hair out of her sweaty face. 

“That it was…” she rolled off of him and moved to be under the covers. 

“I mean I…. fuck” Emma did not know what to say, that had been amazing. 

“Give me fifteen minutes and I’m ready for another round” he said a smirk yet appearing on his face.

“I’ll hold you to that… captain” she said teasingly as she moved her fingers over his chest.


End file.
